


A Kitten and a Baby

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: A kitten seemed like the perfect Valentine's Day gift to give to his wife. But then, Yusei and Akiza got a little surprise of their own.





	1. What to Get Her?

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. It's meant to be short and drabble-like, and it will be mostly AU.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 25

Akiza: 23

Jack: 26

Carly: 24 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

Crow: 24

Luna: 18

Leo: 18

**0.0.0**

Yusei drummed his fingertips on the leather top of his desk, deep in thought. He whirled his chair around, his eyes briefly skimming across the painting on the wall.

He leaned back in his swivel chair and put his fingers together forming a steeple.

_What should I get her for Valentine's Day?_

_It wasn't really that difficult to figure out. A dozen red roses seemed like the right choice._ Yusei rose and rolled his chair under the desk.  _But then again, it also seemed a bit overly cliché._

_It wasn't just_ ** _any_ ** _Valentine's Day._

_This will mark our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife._

Yusei turned around, his hands dipping subconsciously into the large, square pockets of his lab coat.

_Sure, I could get her a locket or something like that..._ He shook his head and raked his hands through his hair.  _Mhm, no…_

He paced back-and-forth, glancing every now and again at the tiled floor of his office.

_There had to be some way that I could make this Valentine's Day_ ** _extra_** _special… but what?_ He turned around, his eyes becoming level with a pair of feline eyes etched oh so carefully on the large sheet of canvas.

Yusei rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he admired the work of art.

_Purrrfect~._

**To be continued**

 


	2. The Purrrfect Gift

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. It's meant to be short and drabble-like, and it will be mostly AU.

**0.0.0**

Akiza stirred the spaghetti as it bubbled on the stove. She leaned forward, blowing on the steam before wrapping her lips around the edge of the spoon.

Yusei stood in the doorway, unnoticed. One arm tucked behind his back. A soft smile tugged at his lips as his surveyed the candlelit room.

A lacy, white tablecloth was draped over the dining room table. The china and flatware sparkled like glittering diamonds in the dimly lit room, between a pair of crystal wine glasses.

His eyes swept across the room and landed on his wife. A soft smiled graced his lips as he clutched a bouquet of roses he had hidden behind his back.

The soft candlelight sent a shimmering glow off her satin dress.

His eyes fell first on her black, suede peep-toe pumps. His eyes trailed up slowly, towards the flair of her short crimson dress.

Her halter-style dress tied into an elegant bow at the nape of her neck, revealing her ivory back. Her silky auburn hair was pulled up in a soft, feminine updo threaded with strings of tiny pearls.

As she tasted the sauce, her eyes fluttered shut and she murmured her pleasure in such a sensual way that his body reacted instantly.

Slowly, he walked into the room. He pulled a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back and set them gingerly on the marble countertop.

Yusei moved behind her, gently laying his hands over her shoulders. "Hey," his voice was a velvet murmur as Akiza jumped in surprise. "Happy Valentine's Day,"

His strong arms curled around her waist and her fingers entwined with his, she rubbed her thumb along his palm, as her other hand massaged his neck. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he kissed her temple. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

Akiza smiled as she pulled away and tugged at the bow on her apron. "Your home early," she purred in a soft, sexy voice.

His grin widened and that outstanding smile decimated her. "Is that so?"

A moment later, she felt his finger lift her chin. His eyes zeroed in on a dot of red sauce clinging to the corner of her mouth. "You missed a spot," Akiza blushed and touched a finger to her lips.

Her gorgeous, hazel-brown eyes widened in surprise as he caught her wrist and drew her impossibly close. The corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk as he gently tilted her chin up. He lingered there, amusement sparkling in the depths of his azure his eyes.

Ever so slowly, he trailed his thumb across the fullness of her lower lip. His eyes drifted shut, and his thumbs brushed her cheeks, and he tilted his head. Her breath seemed to hitch and her long eyelashes fluttered shut as his lips touched hers.

His kiss was slow and gentle, and the slowness of it made her heart race.

He could taste spaghetti sauce on her lips, wine on her breath. He savored these tastes. Taking each one in as he kissed her softly, slowly letting his hands caress her.

Her hands fisted in the soft material of his shirt as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his lips form into a smirk, pressed against hers.

Then, slowly, he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

She opened the small case slowly, almost fearfully, and gasped as she saw the bracelet within. "Oh wow," she breathed, her eyes wide. "It's beautiful!"

Inside the box was a gold, rose-colored bracelet. Blooms of intricate, interlocked roses spiraled across the entire length of the bracelet. He clasped it on her wrist, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I got something for you too," she purred in a soft silky voice. She reached for a small velvet box and handed it to him. She rocked back-and-forth on her velvet pumps as she watched him open it. "I had it made just for you,"

"Oh, wow…" Yusei's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in sheer awe at the necklace within. "This is amazing… Thank you, Akiza."

Inside the box, was an intricately carved, white gold replica of  **Stardust**   **Dragon**. The majestic beast's eyes glittered, flecked with diamond chips. There, wrapped within its sharp talons was a much larger diamond.

She eased the necklace around his neck and clasped it. She leaned forward and locked her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. A giggle escaped her as he bent down and ran his lips across her shoulder and up her neck. Her mouth opened slightly as she anticipated his kiss, but he kissed her nose.

His lips curved up into a tiny little smirk as he drew back from their embrace. "Wait here."

She stood there puzzled for a moment as she watched him dart out the door. A few moments later, Yusei stepped into sight.

He handed her a hat box with a beautiful red ribbon on it. To her surprise, a small head popped out of the box. It was an orange tabby with the most soulful amber eyes.

Around its neck was a large red, silk bow. The tiny little feline peered up at her as she gazed into the kitten's almond-shaped eyes.

Akiza gently traced her finger along the dark, orange shaped 'M' mark on the tabby's forehead. The kitten purred and tilted its head in appreciation as she scratched behind its ear.

Akiza scooped the tiny kitten up into her arms then lightly touched its tiny pink, button-nose. She cradled the kitten against her chest as she murmured, "Aww, he's so adorable~."

She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you, Yusei."

Honey-colored eyes met warm blue ones. "What should we name him?"

Yusei tucked his hands in his back pockets, bowing his head thoughtfully for a moment. "How about …Copper?"

"Copper…?" she repeated, testing the sound of it. She smiled up at him. "That's a wonderful name for an orange tabby."

Yusei nodded his head in agreement. "Copper it is."

**To be continued**

 


	3. Red Rose Petals

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated T for teen. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. It's meant to be short and drabble-like, and it will be mostly AU.

**0.0.0**

Within moments, his hands were around her waist as he lifted her up. He slid back up her body, gripped her hips, and hoisted her until she was sitting on the counter.

Her dress scrunched up, revealing black lace thigh highs and slender legs.

Her hazel eyes widened when he brought the fork to her lips. "That's an awfully big bite."

"Open wide."

She slowly opened her mouth, the sweet chocolate scent engulfing her, sending her into a state of bliss. He carefully fed her the cake as she closed her eyes, savoring the taste of moist chocolate and cream cheese frosting as it melted on her tongue.

"Oh my God," she tried to say with a mouthful of cake." She closed her eyes, savoring the rich buttery-sugary flavor melting in her mouth. "Red velvet cake… The same kind that we had on our wedding day."

"Mm-mmh…" He took a bite of his own before holding up another forkful to her, and she shook her head. He lifted his fork to his mouth but drew it away again.

"Do you remember what I told you that first night, right here in your kitchen?" He brought his thumb to her mouth, wiping away the frosting. "When I saw the look of pleasure on your face, remember I told you I wanted to see that look on you every day?"

She licked her lips, swallowing hard. Remembering his words, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered in excitement.

"Akiza?"

Akiza stared at him, her face taking on a rosy hue.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she saw a warm glow coming from the back of the hallway and she could see a trail of red rose petals on the floor leading in that direction.

"Yes. I remember," she whispered, her pretty pink lips barely moving.

Her eyes darted towards the dining room table. Scattered around the round box was an array of glittering objects and silverware spread around it. The tiny little kitten lay curled up in the hat box, sound asleep.

Akiza paused for one moment, worrying about her new pet. As if reading her thoughts, Yusei followed her gaze and grinned. "He's fine."

She grinned, then rocked against him. She lifted her arms and looped them around the back of his neck as he pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Somewhere in the middle of the this, Akiza managed to reach back and unthread her updo, letting her silky auburn hair fall around her shoulders.

She leaned back to kiss him, the feel of her soft lips against his both infuriating and placating. He wanted to keep on kissing her, but he wanted more than that — a lot more.

She grinned, loving the feel of his soft lips brushing against hers, but he was just too persistent, too intent on having her.

Her lips curved into a smile that sparkled in her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Akiza swiveled to the left as her eyes landed on the plate. When he leaned in to kiss her, she dipped her finger in the icing and laughed, dabbing some of the creamy frosting on the tip of his nose.

His blue eyes nearly crossed trying to get sight of it. Akiza giggled as she watched him wipe the frosting off his face. "Hey, that's not funny,"

Akiza fell back on the counter, bracing herself on her palms. Her lips slid out in the adorable pout he knew oh so well as she chided in a singsong voice, " _Soo,_  serious~."

He answered by scooping her up in his arms bridal style, making her yelp his name before carrying her to their bedroom.

With her legs twined around his hips, they moved feverishly.

The candlelit room drew her attention away from his lips. Akiza's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. "How did you…?"

Rows of candles lined the tops of the dressers, bathing the room in a warm glow. Akiza's eyes trailed along the rose petals leading to the bed.

Yusei's dark brow merely rose a trifle as he smirked at her reaction. He lazily shrugged his shoulders as he cradled her in his arms and replied, "'Cause I'm Yusei…?"

He opened his mouth, but she shot him a warning look.

Getting the message, Yusei shut up as he mumbled, "Umm-hmm… yeah."

Gently he bent and laid her back on the bed, long legs partially spread where they met his thighs.

He pressed a kiss to her palm, before replying, "You're just too beautiful," he said, his expression almost reverent as his gaze swept over her body.

"I didn't know that was possible," she murmured turning her head to the side, her auburn hair fanned out on the silken comforter like a halo. Akiza noticed the crimson colored petals scattered atop the silk comforter and she grabbed one, slipping the velvety soft petal between her fingertips in awe.

Yusei's hand slid down the side of her face in a warm caress, his fingers finally cupping her chin and lifting it. His lips spread into a tender smile as he gazed into her eyes. "Neither did I. Until I saw you like this."

Akiza started to sit up, to touch him, but Yusei bent over her. Taking her wrists in his hands, he carefully opened her arms at each side and laid her back onto the comforter. "No, let me." Sliding off his jacket, he moved over her and with tortious deliberation, he untied the red silk bow, kissing every new appearance of skin as he went.

Her instinct was to reach for him, for his shirt, follow his lead, but again, when she lifted her arms to do so, he took her wrists and pressed them onto the bed. He held her hands by the wrists against the bed and kissed her deeply, then pulled back and looked at her. "Not yet."

Then ever so slowly, his lips traced across her wrist, feathering kisses along the soft flesh.

Heat tingled through her, an excitement in letting herself be guided by him, of giving herself to his explorations, unable to respond or return his touch. It was a delicious frustration, growing by the moment as his hands slid down her waist and over the curve of her hips.

With a slow, teasing tongue and skillful teeth, he drew back a layer of satin and lace, giving him access to her soft flesh. At the same time, he stretched his arms, laying his hands atop hers, palm to palm, lightly pressing them to the bed.

Akiza sucked in a ragged breath as he worked his way lower. All the while, his body hovered over hers, just out of reach. His thighs against the end of the bed, kept her legs separated, in a position that left her craving more, aching for him to lie fully on her and take her to heights she knew they could reach together.

But Yusei was determined to continue his now wonderfully agonizing seduction. He inched his way with light flickering kisses, across and around her breasts, down to her chest and belly, where he paused to take longer tastes of her skin.

He worked his way down her belly, swirling his tongue around her navel. A pulse of pure pleasure skipped across her skin. She waited, eager and hungry, for what he would do next.

Lifting himself farther from her, he released her hands, then cupping his hands behind her back he brought her off the bed, far enough to remove her shoes.

Yusei, however, made it clear he intended to do that for her. Easing his palms down her hips and thighs to raise her dress up so he could remove her stockings, he continued all the way to her feet. There he kneeled at the foot of the bed, carefully slipping the straps off her black velvet heels, one by one. He hooked his finger inside the first shoe, removing it and then the other, tossing them across the room with exaggerated finesse.

Akiza laughed and so did he. But when she began to rise off the bed to wrap her arms around him, his hands found hers, entwining their fingers and pressing her back down slowly, softly, into the satin comforter.

He raised a dark brow further, his azure eyes twinkling with humor. "Didn't anybody ever teach you patience?" he asked, a smirk curling up the corners of his mouth.

She blushed to the roots of her hair and glanced away. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She hooked her legs around his hips, guiding him closer. His hands roamed over the supple curves of her back and hips, pulling her closer, until her hips rested against his.

He stood over her, an appreciative but hungry look pooling in his eyes.

She responded by twining her fingers into his thick midnight black hair, pulling him towards her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, then slid her hands down his back to cup his buttocks, earning a growl of approval from above.

They kissed without fondling until finally he gently pushed her onto the bed again.

He knelt between her open legs and leaned down to kiss her once more. He eased himself forward, his hands caressing her smooth lush thighs.

Her lips parted, and her eyes went glossy, the electric blue mesmerizing. She made an erotic purring noise as she angled her head to deepen the kiss. "Mhm, I guess patience is a virtue~."

**To be continued**


End file.
